faerunianfandomcom-20200215-history
Doresain
The insatiably hungry Doresain appeals to all creatures whose hunger can never be appeased. The deity looks like an especially thin and wasted ghoul. He has eyes ablaze with a sickly green ghoul-light, and his feet are hooflike. in contrast with Doresains wasted body, he wears an elegant white cloak of supple man-flesh over pale leather armor studded with tiny skills. Ghouls are the primary worshipers of Doresain, and his symbol is a ghoul skull. Though the King of the Ghouls is a powerful entity himself and controls his own layer of the Abyss, he was once a vassal of Orcus. Later Yeenoghu's gnoll host invated, and the King of the Ghouls was forced to swear fealty and pay homage to Yeenoghu. Yeenoghu subsequently lost control of the King's layer and more recently, Yeenoghu has lost the ability to command the King. The King of the Ghouls teaches that to exist is to eat. A fully experienced existence requires the consumption of prey, preferable sentient. Flesh for sacrifice is dear to the king. When life is quenched under tearing teeth and quivering lips, the eater can finally feel true happiness, at least for a time. Cleric Training Doresain sometimes makes an appearance when incautious necromancers meddle with the Negative Energy Plane. Taking such meddling as an invitation, the King appears and forcibly converts all those present to ghouls, often thereby creating new worshipers for himself. While many ghouls are ignorant and godless, those that find religion invariably discover the King of the Ghouls. Creatures other than ghous that come to worship the King do so with knowledge that they will be "drawn into the fold" sooner rather than later. Quests All ghouls pay homage to the King. Ghoul lore hearkens back to a land sacred to ghouls called the White Kingdom. Through ghouls bound to the mortal plane sometimes create lesser versions of what they believe the White Kingdom to be, it is accepted that the true incarnation of the White Kingdom can be found on the layr of the Abyss where the King rules. Prayers Each gluttonous act of consuption is, in its way, a prayer to Doresain, even if the eater doesn't know it. Temples Temples to the King of the Ghouls are found only underground. Small shrines can sometimes be found in underground mausoleums or at the catacomb's center, but fully functioning temples ar erected only in the deepest subterranean realms, surrounded by a community of ghouls the size of a small city (at least). Rites Sharing the sweet flesh of a victim among several ghouls is informally called "passing it around the horn," and serves as a common rite in remembrance of Doresain. Herald and Allies Doresain often sends a gravetouched ghoul 13th-level barbarian as his herald. His planar allies are gravetouched ghoul succubus demons, grave touched ghoul erinyes devils, and gravetouched ghoul ice devils. Doresain has the power to add the gravetouched ghoul template to creatures which the template is normally not applicable.Category:Religion Category:Demigod Category:Libris Mortis: The Book of the Undead